This invention relates to an interlock plate which prevents the latch of an electrical connector from moving out of its mating channel while the electrical connection is made.
Electrical connections in modern vehicle environments are typically made with plug-in connections to facilitate speed and accuracy of the connections. While such connections have gained wide success, some problems do exist in that the connections have sometimes become disconnected. To that end, the prior art has included various features which attempt to prevent disconnection of the connectors.
In one prior art example, an electrical connection is often made by providing one of the two electrical connector with a latch that extends upwardly into a channel in the other of the electrical connectors. The latch is biased into the channel when the two connectors are snapped together, and the electrical connection between the two connectors is made at a location remote from the latch and channel. The latch and channel connection maintains the connectors fully connected. Some problems exist with this type of electrical connection, since the latch is typically biased into the channel by a relatively small force. Thus, should something come into contact with the latch, it may easily move outwardly of the channel, allowing the electrical connection to become unconnected. The small bias force is desirable to facilitate assembly, but possible disconnection is an undesirable result. In fact, disconnection of latch-type electrical connectors due to movement of the latch outwardly of the channel is one of the greatest complaints with latch-type electrical connections.
To address the problem of latch movement, the prior art has attempted to place various devices onto the connectors to hold the latch in the locked position. These devices have not been fully successful, as they have sometimes complicated the connection of the electrical connectors, or unduly increased the required insertion force.
One other major problem in the prior art is the partial connection of the electrical connectors, with the latch only partially received in the channel, and consequently only partial electrical connections between the electrical connectors. The prior art has also not successfully addressed this problem.